


G Wagon, G Wagon, G Wagon

by femalegothic



Series: something tender, anyway [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalegothic/pseuds/femalegothic
Summary: On nights like these, Beth feels sixteen again—sneaking out of the house to fool around with her boyfriend in the backseat of his car.But she’s not sixteen anymore; she’s a forty-two-year-old woman. She’s not easing the door shut behind her to avoid getting busted by her mother; she’s trying not to wake her sleeping husband.And Rio’s not her boyfriend. But they are going to fuck in the backseat of his car.---AKA gratuitous G Wagon sex that some people did actually ask for.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: something tender, anyway [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874368
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	G Wagon, G Wagon, G Wagon

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the same day as the events in The Clementine. You probably don't need to read that first, but it would explain why Beth has a black eye.

On nights like these, Beth feels sixteen again—sneaking out of the house to fool around with her boyfriend in the backseat of his car.

But she’s not sixteen anymore; she’s a forty-two-year-old woman. She’s not easing the door shut behind her to avoid getting busted by her mother; she’s trying not to wake her sleeping husband.

And Rio’s not her boyfriend. But they are going to fuck in the backseat of his car.

He’s parked in his usual spot—several houses down from hers under a patch of trees just thick enough to block most of the light from the nearest streetlamp. She can just barely see him, leaning casually against the front of the G Wagon. 

Beth is hyper aware of her own body as she walks over to him, feeling overexposed wearing only her thin, silk robe and his hat even under the cover of night. She knows no one else is watching her, but her heart races as every street light turns to illuminate her pre-walk of shame and the imagined eyes of her neighbors follow her down the street. Her skin prickles with goosebumps in the cool summer breeze. Wrapping her arms tighter around herself, she quickens her pace—eager to hide away in the dark, leather interior of the G Wagon—the shuffle of her slippers on the concrete the only sound breaking the quiet of the night. 

Rio reaches for her as soon as she's close enough, pulling her flush against him. She stumbles forward, yelping and kicking up little pieces of asphalt. Her cry and the clatter of the rocks echo in the silence, ringing in her ears. Nervously, she looks around, praying no one else heard. 

But nothing’s changed. No porch lights flicker on, and no curtains rustle in the nearby windows. 

Taking her face between his hands, careful of her bruised cheek, Rio turns her back to him for a kiss, pressing his lips firmly against her own. For a moment, the world melts away, and all she can focus on is the warmth of his hands and the taste of his tongue as he licks into her mouth. Beth sinks into the kiss, soaking in the heat of his body. He’s like a furnace, always hot to the touch, the warmth of his skin chasing away the chill of the night. 

They kiss for a while, longer than they should outside of the privacy of his car, but for once, Beth can’t bring herself to care. It’s so easy to get caught up in him, so easy to lose track of time when his lips are on hers. They could stand there all night and she’s not sure she’d even notice the sun come up.

But, eventually, they do break apart, if only to catch their breath. Their kissing has knocked the hat askew, it’s brim turned awkwardly to one side. Rio grins as he fixes it for her.

“Aight, Slim Shady, get in the car.”

“I don’t know what that means?” she says, not getting the reference. 

“Whatchu don’t speak English anymore?” He opens the door for her, “This is a car, baby. All you gotta do is hop up.”

Beth gives him a pointed look over her shoulder as she clambers into the G Wagon. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

Rio grins and swats at her ass, making her jump with surprise and lose her footing. She slumps forward into the backseat, landing awkwardly on her stomach. He laughs, loud and full-bodied, as she struggles to right herself without flashing her bare ass to the whole neighborhood and catches her foot easily when she kicks at him for laughing. 

God, he’s irritating, she thinks, yanking her foot from his grip and scrambling up right. She’s tempted to yank the door shut behind her—to leave him half-hard and alone in the cold—but she decides she wants _him_ more than she wants to punish him so she leaves it open. 

No matter how many times they do this, she’s never quite sure what to do with herself at first. Beth sits stiffly as a board, hands clasped in her lap, as he slides in next to her. But, as always, her awkwardness does nothing to deter him and he’s kissing her again as soon as the door slams shut.

It’s always so easy for him. Rio never hesitates to kiss or touch her. 

For Beth, it’s different. Even though she knows she can just reach out to him, that he’ll melt into her touch, there’s a part of her that’s still afraid of his rejection. Afraid that he’ll flinch, that he’ll turn away from her in disgust, that he’ll finally realize that what they're doing is wrong. 

Tonight, as always, he lets her touch him, lets her hands roam over his firm shoulders, and clutch at his back. He groans into her mouth when she racks her nails through his close-cropped hair. Even when her fingers drop to his chest, ghosting over the thick knot of scar tissue just left of his heart, he barely tenses as if he couldn’t care less about what she’s done.

But Beth knows that he does. 

She’s never seen the scars, probably wouldn’t even know they were there if she hadn’t inflected them herself. As quick as he is to undress her, to kiss and touch every inch of her naked skin, he never makes any move to undress himself. But neither does she, always too afraid of what she might see. 

It’s better this way—easier to pretend that what they’re doing isn’t wrong. 

His hand covers her own, holding it against his chest for just a moment before looping it around his neck. Rio pulls her into his lap, breaking their kiss just long enough for her to straddle him. The second she settled, he got his mouth on hers again, biting her bottom lip as he grinds against her. 

Wearing his hat turns out to be sexier in theory than in practice. 

The brim knocks into his forehead no matter how she angles her head. Beth tries her best to make it work, pushing it up so it’s sitting further back on her head. Still, they get carried away, too lost in the frenzy of their kissing to notice it shift until it pokes him in the eye. 

Beth laughs as he curses. 

“Maybe now we’ll match,” she says gesturing at her own black eye. 

Rio scoffs, unamused, and yanks the hat off her head, tossing it carelessly to the side. He’s annoyed, she can see it in the crease of his brow and pout of his lips. Taking his face in her hands, she presses a soft kiss to his cheek, just as he’d done that afternoon. His eyes are half-closed when she pulls back, his long, black lashes fluttering as he slowly looks up at her. She’d felt so silly, slipping out of her house in only her thin, silk robe and his hat, but the way he’s looking at her now makes her feel as if she’s never been sexier. 

It’s hard to be sexy when maneuvering in a backseat, even in one so spacious. Still, Beth tries her best as she slips off his lap and onto the floor between his legs. She almost makes it down gracefully, but her left leg jams up against the center console, and she has to sort of jerk to the side to get comfortable. Rio laughs and helps steady her as she repositions herself. 

In the few months since they started sleeping together again, she hasn’t had a chance to blow him. Between work and kids, they barely have time for anything more than a quickie—over a worktable at the Paper Porcupine or in a park bathroom between soccer games—wherever they can get a moment alone. It’s only on nights like these that they can take things a little slower, to savor each other in the fragile privacy of his car. But even when they manage to snag a few extra minutes together, he’s quick to get his head between her thighs before she can get her mouth on him. But still, she wants to taste him, wants to feel his cock in her throat, even if she has to fold herself under the seat to do it.

Once she’s settled as comfortably as she can be, she runs both her hands up his thighs, scrapping her nails over his jeans. She can feel his eyes burning into her, but she doesn’t look up. Instead, she focuses on unbuttoning his pants with trembling fingers. Yanking open his zipper, she cups him through the thin material of his underwear, teasingly stroking him before pulling his cock out.

She’s never really taken time to just look at it, never really had the opportunity before. His cock is long and thick with a slight curve. It’s a bit darker than the rest of his skin though the head is surprisingly pink not unlike his lips. It’s probably the best-looking cock she’s ever seen—not that she’s got much to compare it to—which is fitting because he probably the best-looking man she’s ever seen. 

Beth traces a thick vein from the base to the tip before wrapping her fingers around his shaft. His breath hitches as she runs her thumb over his slit, smearing the bead of precum over the head. Slowly, she follows the path of her thumb with her tongue, savoring the salty taste of his skin, before taking him into her mouth.

It’s been so long since she’d last given a blowjob she’s not sure she even remembers how to do it. But the sounds he’s making, deep throaty groans, makes her think she might be onto something. She sucks harder, taking more of him into her mouth as she twists her grip on his shaft. He grips her hair hard as he thrusts deeper, making her gag around his cock. Salvia drips down his shaft, pooling on her hand as she strokes what she can’t fit in her mouth. She tries to open her throat more, wanting to take all of him, but it’s difficult to breathe and suck at the same time. Her head spins—dizzy with desire and a lack of oxygen. 

His hand tightens in her hair, and she’s sure he’s about to cum, but he yanks her off of him, leaving her sputtering and gasping for air. A thin strand of saliva stretches from her mouth to his cock, breaking when he forces her head back to look at him. 

Rio pants heavily, his mouth hanging open and his eyes half-closed. It takes him a moment to speak, almost as if he’d forgotten how. 

“Come ride me, baby.”

It’s embarrassing how quickly she scrambles up onto his lap. Even though she’s wet and his cock is slick with her saliva, she struggles to take him unprepared. She sinks down slowly, gasping as he stretches her. No matter how many times they do this, she doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to how completely he fills her.

Their pace is frantic—between her grinding down and him thrusting up—she’s gotta keep one hand on the ceiling to stop herself from being fucked into it. The buckle release is digging into her knee, but she keeps going, riding him in the backseat of the G Wagon. The muscles in her legs strain as she herself with his cock, frantic and wanton, orgasm building quickly. He’s so deep inside her she can feel him in her stomach, and each jerk of her hips grinds her clit against him, sending electricity up her spine. 

Her robe’s still tied around her waist, but he’s pulled it open anyway, exposing her breasts. He’s got his face buried in them—cupping them in his big hands, sucking bruises into the delicate skin, and biting down on her nipples hard enough to make her cry out.

It’s all too much. 

Beth throws her head back, screwing her eyes shut as her whole body stiffens, every muscle contracting at once. Her hips jerk involuntarily and she struggles to maintain her rhythm as her orgasm builds, low and warm in her stomach. One of his hands grips her side hard, guiding her back to a steady pace. With his other hand, he tilts her chin down until they’re face to face, so close she can feel the slight scratch of his beard on her skin. 

“Look at me.”

Her eyes flutter open and all she can see are his own, dark and shimmering with desire. She keeps her gaze locked on him even as static overtakes her vision. 

Every cell in her body vibrates all at once, tingling in her fingers and curling her toes. She’s so close—heat pulling taut inside her, ready to snap at any moment. A sharp thrust of his hips against hers sends her over the edge and suddenly, she engulfed in flames, burning so hot she can barely stand it. She buries her face in his neck, muffling her moans as she rides out her orgasm. She can just barely hear him over the thumping of her heart in her ears.

“That’s it, mama, cum for me.”

His grip on her tightens, and abruptly, her world shifts sideways as Rio slips her off his lap and onto the leather seats. She’s so gone she doesn’t even feel her head knock into the door as he lays her back. He’s quick to get back inside her, thrusting deep a few more times before pulling out and cumming on her stomach. It’s hot, even on her burning skin, and she can feel it seeping into the thin silk of her half-opened robe. 

When she walks back to her house wet and shivering, she knows she’ll be pissed. But for now, she’s too fucked out to care. She just wraps her hand around the back of his neck and pulls him down to her for a kiss. He meets her lips eagerly, pressing himself flat against her without a care for the mess on her stomach. 

Even when they break apart, Rio hardly pulls away, just pushes himself up onto his elbows, so he’s staring down at her. Slowly, he brushes her hair back, his pinky finger dragging lightly across her cheek. It’s the moments like these that make it all seem worthwhile—all the lying and the cheating and the sneaking around—everything she’s done to try to maintain this fragile something in the chaos of her life. She doesn’t want to give it up, doesn’t want to give him up, not again. 

Maybe it’s selfish, but Beth really doesn’t care. She wants this one thing, this something with him, all for herself.

And when he looks at her like this, with something tender shining in his dark eyes, she thinks, just for a moment, that she can have it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to say... G Wagons are a very ugly vehicle. #bringbackthecaddy


End file.
